


A Scavenger's Hero

by mon_mothma



Series: Stories of the Stars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_mothma/pseuds/mon_mothma
Summary: The thoughts that go through Rey's mind after telling Luke Skywalker about the death of Han Solo.
Series: Stories of the Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747942





	A Scavenger's Hero

One of the hardest things Rey had to do since BB-8 came into her life was tell Luke Skywalker that Han Solo was dead. 

It was definitely comparable to facing Kylo Ren or leaving Finn with the Resistance. 

_ Finn… It's okay. BB-8 will take care of him.  _

A sad Wookie was a new experience for Rey. It was another one to add to the list that was ever expanding since a few days ago when she’d rescued BB-8. As Luke consolidated Chewbacca, patting the Wookie’s arm and nodding his head along to whatever he was saying, Rey took the chance to look over the infamous Jedi Master. 

Before, when standing on the top of the cliff, Rey had thought he looked mystical… The hood pulled over his aging face gave off an air of mystery, his bright blue eyes shone with wisdom. 

But that had all shattered when he took his lightsaber and tossed it behind him. Rey had actually heard shattering in her head when that happened, like someone had dropped a glass in a bar, it had hit the floor and sent silence across the room at the sound of it breaking. 

Looking Luke over now gave her an entirely different opinion of the man. The hood that had made him look mysterious? Well, that was tattered and old and barely covering his face. The grey in his unkempt hair and beard, grey that looked regal on Leia, made Luke look years beyond his actual age. And those bright blue eyes? Well, those just looked sad. 

Thinking back, Rey realized that they had looked sad the first time she met him. Now, with the news of Han’s death, he looked even sadder... Almost like the news had skimmed years off his life. 

Han’s death had done that to Rey too. Seeing the man who promised her the stars, taken away by a cruel figure, had made Rey realize she needed to grow up quite quickly. No longer was she a scavenger on Jakku. 

No, now she was… 

_ A Jedi? _

No. That didn't feel right. 

Rey shook her head and concentrated back on the grieving heroes in front of her. Because they were  _ heroes  _ weren’t they? Luke Skywalker. The man, the myth, the legend. The stories she had heard about him whilst cleaning tables on Jakku, overhearing drunks at the outpost regale tales of a time before she was born. When she was younger and folks were kinder, they’d tell her stories of the fall of the Empire. They would spin tales of the Jedi and eventually she would hear about him… Luke Skywalker. A young boy who left a desert planet and became a hero. 

Of course Han Solo came into those stories as well. You don’t get to Jakku and not hear about Han Solo, the smuggler who had conquered the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs. Occasionally, she would get to hear stories about the Battle of Jakku too.

Find out the reasons for the ships she and others scavenged to get to another day. Discover why there was an AT-AT in the middle of a desert, the one she had made her home and found herself missing just last night… 

But all that was behind her now. Now it was her, an upset Wookie, and a legend she never thought to be true. 

  
  



End file.
